Deathstroke/Quotes
Story Mode *"You're so clever." *"His money's green. And as a bonus...I get to kill Batman." *"I'm not afraid of you...children..." *""Get "re-educated" in your boot camp...become a puppet...like you?" *"I had nothing to do with that..." *"Tell this...to your boss..." *"...Damn...Scum..." *"You shoulda killed me." *"Get off me!" *"Whoever you are...They know you now...They catch you...You have the stones to refuse their amnesty?" *"Who's the only one who can keep metas like them in line?" *"The moon? Or its light shining off your bald head?" *"Business is bad. Being hunted is worse." *"They made it personal." *"The Joker Clan is reckless. Undisciplined." *"We need more than pawns if we're going to take down Superman." *"You said this place was secure!" *"With pleasure." *"You'll need a diversion. To keep Superman occupied." *"I'm with you." *"I'm not asking permission." *"This isn't my first drop, kid. I know the plan." *"Whatever history we have with our counterparts, you and I have none." *"Only a couple times." *"You beat me to him." *"This one was personal." *"He made it personal when he tortured me." *"It can't be that easy..." *"You stole his password. I'm actually beginning to like you." *"I won't be long." *"Somewhere you need to go?" *"You're gonna lose, hero." *"Still just a kid." - After defeating Shazam *"S'payback time." *"It's not what I'm doing..." *"It's what I've done." *"Finale's comin'...and you've got a front row seat." - After defeating The Flash *"We gotta get moving." *"First rule of warfare. Take out command and central. This satellite's the key to Superman's regime." *"Superman's my priority. Not your Batman." *"For what?" *"Send over the coordinates." *"Nice detective work..." *"...but you're too late." *"Too easy. Your tactics are one-dimensional." - After defeating Killer Frost *"I knew your lasso wouldn't hold you for long." *"And miss my chance to battle Superman's rebound girl?" *"An obsolete race with predictable techniques." *"Give me a real challenge. Surprise me." *"I'm not impressed." - After defeating Wonder Woman *"Cyborg...I've got it. Send me to Luthor." In Battle *"You're boring me." *"It's payback time!" *"I love my job." *"I'll make you bleed." *"We're ahead of you." (iOS) After hitting with a special attack. *"Too slow." - (iOS only) After blocking a special attack *"You're the smart Titan?" Occasionally after a throw on Cyborg *"You're getting annoying." - After winning a Round *"I enjoy hurting you." - After winning a Round Clash *"You're easy money!" - Clash with any Character *"Got you right where I want you." - Clash with any Character *"Do you prefer steel or lead?" - Clash with any Character *"I bring you the gift of pain"- Clash with any Character *"Still wanna be a hero?" - Clash with any hero Defense Wagers *"You'll have to kill me." - Clash with Batman *"I know your every move." - Clash with Batman *"You're only half a man." - Clash with Cyborg *"Thinking too much, junior." - Clash with Cyborg *"Let's go, robot." - Clash with Cyborg *"You're no Batman!" - Clash with Nightwing *"Time to clip your wings." - Clash with Nightwing *"Think you're Batman?" - (Insurgency) Clash with (Regime) Nightwing *"Thought you were a pacifist." - Clash with Raven *"You're done, Raven." - Clash with Raven Attack Wagers *"I'm the best!" - Clash with Batman *"I will if they pay me enough." - Clash with Cyborg *"Your humiliating defeat." - Clash with Cyborg *"You couldn't handle it." - Clash with Nightwing *"Oh, I am." - Clash with (Regime) Nightwing *"Child." - (Insurgency) Clash with (Regime) Nightwing *"Feel THIS, demon!" - Clash with Raven *"To know fear is to kill it." - Clash with Raven Category:Quotes